


on display

by miracleboysatori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Balcony Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboysatori/pseuds/miracleboysatori
Summary: After his volleyball team catches Satori and him doing questionable things in the locker room, Wakatoshi makes it clear that Satori will make it up to him when they get home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me, a raging asexual: u know what, i really love writing nsfw ushiten
> 
> thanks to erica, silveramoebasquid on [tumblr](http://silveramoebasquid.tumblr.com/) and [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid), for reading through this for me and being as encouraging as always!! 
> 
> and thank you to anyone else who gives this a shot! c:
> 
> (I really hope this is okay, I'm always nervous putting nsfw writing out there, but I try my best!!!)

The ride home from Wakatoshi’s volleyball game is silent; the only sound is the wind rushing outside and the radio playing Wakatoshi’s favorite station - one that plays non-stop classic rock. Satori’s always been amused by Wakatoshi’s limited choice in music, insisting that he should expand his horizons and try other things. In this moment though, he’s not amused, and he’s thankful for the low volume of guitar riffs, because otherwise the silence would be deafening and uncomfortable.

Truth be told, Satori has zero regrets. Sure, putting Wakatoshi in a position where his entire team was able to catch them doing questionable things in the locker room probably wasn’t what his boyfriend wanted, but Satori likes to live on the edge… likes to push his limits.

He likes to make it known that Wakatoshi is _his_ and that he loves him enough to put them both in these risky situations. 

Satori’s lips quirk into a smirk, thankful that it’s dark outside and Wakatoshi won’t catch the expression. Curious, he thinks about the ways Wakatoshi might get back at him for this when they get home. Afterall, he had made it clear when they got into the car.

“I intend to have you make up for this when we get home,” he’d said.

And _oh_ , that statement made Satori’s spine tingle. Made his eyes go wide and his face flush. Of course, he couldn’t be certain that Wakatoshi meant that in a sexual way, but the tone of his voice gave him a fairly good indicator that that might be the case. 

Satori digs his fingernails into the leather seat underneath him, chancing a glance at Wakatoshi again. The bright streetlights rushing by hit his face just right, highlighting his prominent jaw line and full lips. Satori licks his own lips, thinking about how much he wants to kiss him right now, but he knows that’s a bad idea and incredibly dangerous while Wakatoshi is driving.

Besides, he’s pushed the limits a little too much tonight already. 

When they reach their apartment complex, they wordlessly exit the car. They’re both completely silent the entire time they head up to their unit. Satori keeps his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans, fully aware that if he doesn’t, he’ll just attempt to touch Wakatoshi. And while that would normally be an okay occurrence, he’s not sure if he wants to push anymore tonight.

As soon as they enter the front door and Wakatoshi closes it behind them, Satori expects him to pin him to the wall, or scold him, maybe… but that doesn’t happen. 

Wakatoshi makes his way to the kitchen, grabbing a set of their matching mugs from the cabinet (one of Satori’s favorite sets that he personally bought for them - one reads ‘better’, with an empty ice cream cone next to it, and the other reads ‘together’, with a scoop of ice cream). Satori watches him carefully, brows furrowed in confusion when Wakatoshi moves to boil some water in a kettle. 

Odd. Did he forget all about what he said in the car? Was he just so tired from the game that he completely forgot? Did Satori need to remind him? Because he really wouldn’t mind coming up behind him and reminding him-

“Satori,” Wakatoshi’s voice is low and serious, making the redhead jump a bit.

“Uh… yeah, Toshi?” he answers anxiously, fiddling with the hem of his sweatshirt.

“Do you mind watering the plants?”

Satori raises an eyebrow. He knows Wakatoshi is serious about taking care of his plants, but this tone of voice is something normally reserved for the bedroom.

“Sure!” he responds quickly, moving to grab the watering can by the backdoor and fill it up in the kitchen. 

When he steps outside on the balcony, the cold air whips across his face and makes him shiver. He’ll try to make this process quick, since he’s honestly just ready to get inside and cuddle up with his warm boyfriend on the couch. If that’s Wakatoshi’s plan, anyway. That’s usually the plan when he makes them both hot drinks.

The thought makes Satori smile, makes him feel just a little bit warmer already. He hums while he waters all the plants on the balcony, thoughts drifting to cuddles on the couch and nature documentaries that he has zero interest in but loves hearing Wakatoshi ramble about anyway. 

And then the sliding door opens again. Satori looks up, sets the watering can down, and grins at Wakatoshi, “Good timing, just got done!”

“Thank you,” Wakatoshi says, reaching out to hand Satori one of the mugs (the ‘together’ one, his favorite since it has the ice cream scoop), “It’s hot chocolate.”

“Ah, you’re the best, Toshi!” Satori takes it graciously, covering his hands with the sleeves of his sweater to shield his skin from the heat.

Wakatoshi barely smiles, walking over to the edge of the balcony to lean forwards over the railing. He beckons Satori over to him with a wave of his hand, and the redhead eagerly skips over, letting Wakatoshi wrap one arm around his waist and tug him closer.

_So warm_ , Satori thinks, leaning against him as he stares out at the bright lights of the city surrounding their apartment. 

“Thank you for coming today,” Wakatoshi says calmly after taking a quick sip of his drink, which Satori assumes is tea.

_No, thank you_ , Satori thinks with amusement and stifles a laugh, thinking back to the locker room fiasco that happened not even two hours before. 

“Of course!” he answers instead, “I wouldn’t miss any of your games for the world, Toshi!”

Wakatoshi smiles again, but he stays silent, continuing to take sips from his mug every few seconds. Satori watches him for a bit, watches the bob of his adam’s apple every time he takes a drink, and then finally tears his eyes away to stare back out at the city.

Satori finishes his drink first, he always does. It’s hard not to when the drink is so sugary and chocolatey. Wakatoshi always adds marshmallows and extra chocolate syrup when he makes hot chocolate for him, even though he likes to tell Satori it’s ‘unhealthy’ and that he should really try tea instead sometimes. Satori laughs softly and barely audibly at the thought, setting his mug down on the floor of the balcony before nuzzling closer against Wakatoshi’s shoulder. 

He closes his eyes, focusing on the sounds of distant cars, the wind ruffling the leaves of the plants, and Wakatoshi’s gentle breath as he continues sipping his tea. When he feels the fingers on his waist press just a bit more, he thinks about how lucky he is to have this life with his best friend in the entire world. 

His trance is broken when Wakatoshi finishes his tea and sets his own mug down. Satori smiles at him once he's standing up straight again, asking the simple question, “Cuddle time?”

“No,” Wakatoshi’s voice is steely and deep, and he finally makes eye contact with Satori, “we need to talk first.”

Satori glups, chews on his lower lip, and stares at Wakatoshi expectantly. So maybe he _hadn’t_ forgotten about the incident earlier, “What about?”

“My team saw us in the locker room. They saw you on your knees, sucking my cock,” Wakatoshi recalls, voice smooth and serious and sending even more shivers down Satori’s spine.

“Yeah, but,” Satori laughs a bit, smiling smugly now, “you have to admit it was pretty hot.”

“Satori, this is serious.”

“I mean… don’t they already know? C’mon, Toshi, I full-on kiss you after every single match, they’d have to be _stupid_ to not notice.”

Wakatoshi blinks, face remaining just as neutral and stony as always. Satori can tell by looking in his eyes that he’s thinking about this, though. 

“Wait,” Satori steps closer, resting his palms against Wakatoshi’s chest, “are you _embarrassed_ , Toshi?”

“No,” he answers quickly. 

“No?” Satori presses, raising both eyebrows, “Then why was your face all red after we left?”

“I wasn’t embarrassed,” Wakatoshi insists, grabbing Satori’s waist.

“Hmm,” Satori’s lips curl into a smirk and he reaches up to tap a finger against Wakatoshi’s nose, “are you sure? If you were, that’s okay. You’re cute when you get embarrassed.”

Wakatoshi’s brows twitch, a small sign that Satori is pushing his buttons right now. The question is whether or not he wants to keep pressing.

“Y’know, they were probably jealous. The noises you were making would make it clear to anyone that you were feeling _really_ good, Toshi,” he trails his finger down slowly, letting it catch on Wakatoshi’s lip before dropping his hand back at his side, “I love it when you’re like that - noisy and satisfied and moaning my name.”

Satori doesn’t expect Wakatoshi to make any sudden movements, he never does. Usually Wakatoshi is gentle and slow and ridiculously delicate with Satori despite his pleads for him to get rougher. But right now, Wakatoshi has Satori pinned against the railing, hands gripping his waist and holding him in place against the cold metal. He gives Satori one of his intense stares, eyes dark and face barely illuminated by the lights of surrounding buildings. 

“Ooooh,” Satori croons, “what’s this, Toshi?”

Wakatoshi lifts one hand, gently gripping Satori’s chin, “You’re teasing me, Satori.”

“And you love it,” Satori responds, a taunting lilt in his voice.

Wakatoshi continues staring, lips pulled tight in a straight line and breath steady.

“So… whaddya gonna do, Toshi?”

“I’m going to make you scream my name so loud the entire city hears you.”

_Fuck_ , Satori thinks, his brain nearly short-circuiting at those words. It drives him nuts how Wakatoshi doesn’t even have to try hard when he wants to work him up. 

“And how do you plan to do that?” Satori asks, voice cracking slightly.

Wakatoshi looks thoughtful for a moment before shifting the hand still on Satori’s hip down, tugging at his jeans, “Off.”

“Wait... what? Out here? Right now?”

Dark, serious eyes stare back at him, and that’s all Satori needs for an answer. 

Always perfectly polite, Wakatoshi helps Satori tug his jeans and underwear off. He helps him with his sweatshirt too, leaning down to press kisses against his chest as he pulls the fabric up and off of him. Satori glances nervously at the units next to theirs, noting thankfully that the lights are all turned off. Hopefully this means their neighbors have already turned in for bed. 

Now completely bare and freezing cold, Satori wraps his arms around himself, still watching Wakatoshi closely and finding no hints in his face about what he plans to do. He’s surprisingly less embarrassed than he probably should be about being naked outside on their balcony about ten stories above the city below, but he thinks that has something to do with the fact that he can’t tear his eyes away from Wakatoshi. 

“Turn around,” Wakatoshi commands gently; even when he’s trying to be dominant, Satori always senses a bit of softness in his tone.

Satori turns, but instead of staring out at the expanse of buildings and streets, he turns his head back just enough to stare Wakatoshi down, a smirk tugging at his lips again. He even sticks his hips out, wiggling them a bit in an effort to entice Wakatoshi even more.

Wakatoshi doesn’t need that encouragement, he makes that clear when he steps forward again, smoothing his hands down Satori’s sides, his hips, and finally resting on his ass. He keeps his eyes focused on Satori’s face though, even as his fingers dig into his cheeks and his thumbs rub circles against his soft skin.

Even with just this little amount of contact, Satori knows he’s hard and ready to be taken. Wakatoshi has a way of getting Satori to this point with little to no effort, and that drives him _insane_.

Without warning, Wakatoshi drops down to his knees. Satori tries to turn his body to get a better look at what he’s doing, but the ace firmly holds his hips in place, keeping him turned towards the city. Satori grips the railing tightly when he feels Wakatoshi’s lips press against his cheek, bites his lip in anticipation when he feels his tongue drag inwards, tauntingly close to the cleft of his backside. 

“Toshi-” 

He stops when he feels Wakatoshi’s warm palms press against his cheeks, spreading them. He can feel his breath against his entrance, hot and slow and making him shiver again. 

Wakatoshi doesn’t do this often, which is probably a big reason why when his tongue flicks out, resting flat against Satori’s hole, he nearly jumps. 

“Fuck,” Satori whines, turning his head again and groaning when he’s met with the sight of Wakatoshi’s face right against his ass, his intense eyes still staring up at him, “ _god_ , Toshi…”

Admittedly, he’s frustrated with himself. He always is when he realizes just how quick Wakatoshi gets him worked up. He’s already extremely aroused and itching to touch himself, but when he reaches to do just that, Wakatoshi immediately stops what he’s doing.

“Satori, no,” he warns, spreading Satori’s cheeks even further.

“Toshi, c’mon…”

“Not yet,” his voice is still somehow gentle, even though he’s speaking firmly, “be patient.”

Satori doesn’t know the definition of ‘patient’, especially during moments like this. He directs his gaze back out to the city, hoping that if he doesn’t watch Wakatoshi, he won’t be as tempted. But _god_ , when he flicks his tongue quickly against his skin and finally pushes it past his entrance, Satori can feel himself starting to come undone, moaning softly and rhythmically with every flick, push, and press of Wakatoshi’s tongue, until finally it all stops.

He looks back again, disappointment filling his eyes when he sees Wakatoshi standing up again. Satori meets his stare, parting his lips to say something until Wakatoshi reaches out, pressing two fingers against his mouth and requesting in a low voice, “Open.”

Without hesitation, Satori opens his mouth, letting Wakatoshi press his middle and pointer finger against his tongue. He maintains eye contact with him, languidly sucking on each calloused digit, rolling his tongue between and around them until they’re completely soaked in his spit. Wakatoshi watches him closely, and though his expression is as stoic as normal, Satori catches the way his breath is picking up, the way his eyes narrow a bit with focus, and he knows he’s getting more aroused too.

Wakatoshi slowly removes his fingers from Satori’s mouth, a trail of saliva connecting them when he experimentally makes a scissoring motion in front of his face. Satori watches that action, thinks about those thick fingers and what they’re about to do, and he shivers again. 

Resting his dry hand on Satori’s hip again, Wakatoshi drags his wet fingers between the cleft of Satori’s backside before prodding slightly at his hole, “No touching,” he reminds him, smoothing his palm up and down his waist.

Satori’s arms feel like they might give out as soon as Wakatoshi shoves his finger inside him. His breath catches in his throat, his back arches as he rolls his body into the action of Wakatoshi’s hand, and he whines, this time a bit louder than intended. He’s staring out at the city again, but all his brain is processing at this moment is the rhythmic pumping and curl of Wakatoshi’s finger, pressing against all the areas he knows are extra sensitive.

Wakatoshi adds another finger, both knuckle deep as he simultaneously drags his lips against the back of Satori’s neck. Desperate for even more contact, Satori reaches back, attempting to touch Wakatoshi in some way. The ace stops him, catching his wrist in mid-air and whispering against his skin, “I said no touching, Satori.”

“Toshi,” Satori whines again, pushing back against Wakatoshi’s hand, “fuck… _please_ …”

He’s delirious, thoughts clouded with nothing at this point but the thought of Wakatoshi fucking him hard and deep, right against this railing, whispering in his ear how much he wants him to scream his name. He’s reached the point where he couldn’t care less who looks out their window and sees them, or who would happen to hear him. In fact, he almost wishes someone _would_ look.

Everything is Wakatoshi and him right now, and nothing else matters.

“Please what?” Wakatoshi mumbles lowly next to Satori’s ear, scissoring his fingers now.

Satori’s knees tremble as he feels himself getting close again. He doesn’t want to cum like this though, he wants Wakatoshi inside him, taking him roughly, quickly, relentlessly. 

“Fuck me,” Satori whimpers, cock twitching at the thought, “please, Wakatoshi, _please_ fuck me.”

Wakatoshi removes his fingers now, and Satori doesn’t have to look back to know what he’s doing. He can hear the rustle of clothing, so he turns around just enough to confirm that Wakatoshi has tugged his pants and underwear down just enough to pull his cock free. Satori licks his lips at the sight, wishing he could drop down on his knees and suck him off again, right here and now. He tucks that thought away, though… he’ll have plenty of other opportunities. Right now it’s _his_ turn to feel good.

Leaning forward, Wakatoshi presses his lips against Satori’s neck again before dragging his cock between his cheeks. He’s taking his time now, much to Satori’s disappointment, licking and sucking marks into the sensitive skin of his neck. Satori isn’t patient enough for this, he never is. He wants nothing more than to reach around and push Wakatoshi’s cock right inside him, wants nothing more than to kiss him passionately as he rocks into him at a steady pace.

But he stays patient, especially when Wakatoshi opens his mouth to speak again.

“You’re beautiful like this, Satori,” Wakatoshi mumbles next to Satori’s ear, finally pressing his tip against his entrance, “naked, submissive, and so noisy. I love it when you’re like this.”

Satori smirks again, recognizing that as a reference to his words earlier, “Yeah?” he breathes, “I’d look even better riding your cock right now, Toshi. How do you feel about that?”

“Hmm,” Wakatoshi hums, slowly sliding his fingertips up Satori’s side, back down, and then inward, dangerously close to his cock, “another time. I think you’ve called the shots enough tonight.”

_God_.

It’s uncommon for Wakatoshi to act like this; as a general rule, sex for them is a mostly gentle and light-hearted experience, and if it ever _does_ get this way, it’s usually Satori’s doing. Even when Satori insists and begs that Wakatoshi get rougher, the ace is hesitant, always afraid he’ll somehow harm him in the process. 

Maybe he’s learning, though. Maybe after dating for so many years now, since they were both in their third year at Shiratorizawa, he’s finally getting the idea that Satori is more than okay with being roughed up and tossed around. 

Wakatoshi takes his time pushing into Satori, just like normal. Satori directs his stare back at the ace, letting him watch every expression filling his face - everything from initial pain to eventual pleasure. His lips tremble as he gives a shaky exhale once he feels Wakatoshi filling him so perfectly, “Mmm, Toshi…” he whimpers, knuckles going white against the railing in front of him.

Just like usual, Wakatoshi stays silent besides his steady breath, still trailing his fingers softly up and down against Satori’s waist. The contact is intoxicating and raises goosebumps across Satori’s milky white skin, especially when those fingers smooth upwards even more, one hand tugging gently at a nipple. Satori can feel his grip on the railing starting to falter and Wakatoshi’s barely done anything at this point. Thick, warm fingers continue brushing against his chest while the other hand rests right above his cock, rubbing circles against the small amount of hair residing there.

After what feels like far too long of teasing, Wakatoshi finally pulls back, only to snap his hips forward again. Satori nearly lets go of the railing as he gives a sharp intake of breath, legs and arms shaking, entire body desperate for more. His mind races, wondering for what has to be the hundredth time in his life how it’s possible for everything Wakatoshi does, even small touches and movements, to be so intense and powerful. 

“Satori,” Wakatoshi’s lips are next to his ear again, brushing softly against his skin as he continues, “you can hold on to me if you need to.”

Without hesitation, Satori lets go of the railing, choosing instead to reach back behind him and grip the nape of Wakatoshi’s neck. This position is awkward, and the entire front of his body is on display for the whole city below them to see, but somehow that only makes Satori even more aroused. The wind is freezing against his skin, but Wakatoshi’s hands are still there, leaving warmth behind whenever he touches him.

“Are you going to be loud for me?” Wakatoshi mumbles again, voice low and rumbling.

“Yes, Toshi,” Satori answers immediately, voice cracking between moans when he feels Wakatoshi’s hand dip even lower, brushing against his arousal, “I’ll be really loud, I’ll scream your name, whatever you want, just _please_ fuck me already.”

Wakatoshi snaps his hips back and forwards again, and Satori immediately groans the ace’s name.

“Good,” Wakatoshi presses a gentle kiss against his neck before wrapping his hand around Satori’s cock.

Now he’s steadily moving, stroking Satori along with every movement of his hips. Pressing back into the motions, Satori keeps his eyes trained on Wakatoshi’s face as best as he can, even though his neck is feeling strained. It’s worth it, though. It’s worth it to see Wakatoshi’s focused stare, his furrowed brows, and the tight line of his mouth trembling just a bit, a tell-tale sign that he’s starting to lose his composure.

Satori returns one hand to the railing, anchoring himself and making it easier to match Wakatoshi’s movements. Wakatoshi starts moving quicker, angling his hips just enough for his cock to brush Satori’s prostate over and over and over again.

Mind completely fuzzy and unfocused at this point, Satori’s cries build up, becoming increasingly louder and frequent with every thrust of Wakatoshi’s hips, every stroke of his hand.

“Toshi, _shit_ , keep going,” his voice is raspy and weak, “I’m getting close,”

Wakatoshi does, and Satori is thankful for that. He assumes the original plan was to keep baiting Satori, making him literally yell Wakatoshi’s name before the ace would allow him to cum. But he knows Wakatoshi well enough, he knows his heart is too soft and pliant for that when it comes to Satori.

And besides, if him yelling Wakatoshi’s name was ever a concern, Satori would be surprised. That’s never been a concern in the past, given how loud he usually is.

“W-Wakatoshi…” he moans again when the ace gives a more powerful thrust and suddenly gently bites down against Satori’s skin, “oh my god.”

“Satori,” Wakatoshi’s mouth lifts, pressing right against his ear, “cum for me,”

That’s all it usually takes, Wakatoshi commanding Satori to cum. Hell, he could probably do absolutely nothing to him besides say those words and Satori thinks that he’d likely get the same result as this.

“Fuck, Toshi!” his voice is loud and booming as he yells his name, and he knows it’s echoing into the night sky but he doesn’t care, he wants the world to know that Ushijima Wakatoshi just fucked him deep and rough until he came right into his hand.

Wakatoshi pulls out, groaning gutturally as he spills his release against Satori’s bare back. Satori can feel it, warm and wet and slowly rolling down his skin as he leans forward against the railing to catch his breath. 

Once Wakatoshi is done, Satori can hear him tugging his pants back up before he mumbles, “I’ll go get a towel,” and steps inside.

Satori listens to the sliding door open and close and then sighs blissfully to himself. Wakatoshi is always so good about aftercare, always more than willing to clean both of them up and then scoop Satori into his arms for soft cuddles and kisses. Admittedly, that might be one of Satori’s favorite parts of being with him. 

Coming down from his high, he starts to notice how cold it is outside again, starts to wonder just how many people happened to hear or see them just now. He supposes it wouldn’t matter so much if the neighbors did, considering they’re usually just as loud when they’re inside. It would be impossible for the people living on the other side of the wall to not hear.

Smirking to himself again at the thought, Satori barely registers Wakatoshi coming back outside and wiping gently at his back with a damp towel. When he’s done, Satori stands up straight, turning around to face Wakatoshi and curl his arms around his neck, “Was that loud enough for you?”

“Yes,” Wakatoshi answers as simply as always, “It’s cold, you should get dressed again,”

He says this, but his hands are resting against Satori’s hips again.

“You’re warm, though,” Satori presses, raising an eyebrow and wondering to himself just when he’ll learn his lesson about teasing Wakatoshi like this. He probably never will.

But he also thinks that’s secretly the way Wakatoshi wants it.

“It’s warmer inside, you’ll get sick if you keep standing out here,” the ace argues, pressing a quick, gentle kiss against Satori’s lips before taking a few steps back and resting his hand on the sliding door handle again, “I’ll make you more hot chocolate, and we can watch that documentary I DVR’d the other day.”

“The one about pandas?” Satori can’t help smiling when he notices Wakatoshi’s eyes light up at this topic.

“The one about pandas,” Wakatoshi confirms, smiling back before stepping inside again and heading to the kitchen. 

Satori watches him walk inside before pulling his clothes back on. He grabs the mugs and the watering can from outside, placing them back in their usual spots in the apartment before curling up on the couch and getting the documentary ready. Wakatoshi joins him not long after that, ice cream mugs in hand again with fresh hot chocolate and tea. 

It doesn’t take long for them to huddle together under a plush, maroon blanket, hands occasionally dipping out to take a sip of their drinks. Wakatoshi keeps his eyes focused on the screen, clearly extremely interested in the daily lives of pandas. Satori keeps his eyes mostly on Wakatoshi, though he does glance at the screen a few times because pandas are, admittedly, extremely cute.

Not as cute as Wakatoshi, though. 

Wakatoshi makes comments throughout the course of the program, to which Satori listens closely and nods along. Wakatoshi always uses big, scientific words that Satori doesn’t know the meaning of when they watch these programs, but he doesn’t mind. Just listening to the sound of Wakatoshi’s voice is fine with him.

He usually stays quiet during these sessions, but this time he does speak up after about fifteen minutes of the documentary has passed.

“Hey, Toshi?”

Wakatoshi hums in acknowledgment, but his eyes don’t leave the screen.

“You weren’t… really upset about today, were you?”

He turns to look at him at that question, brows furrowed again in confusion, “No.”

“Oh,” Satori feels immediate relief but he’s still confused, “so… what was all that on the balcony, then?”

Wakatoshi looks thoughtful for a moment, returning his stare to the television before he answers, “I wanted to make it clear to you that it’s not just you that’s willing to let the entire world know about our relationship.”

Satori smiles. It’s incredible how even when Wakatoshi is giving blunt, honest answers to questions, he still manages to be ridiculously endearing.

“Ah, good to know,” Satori responds, nuzzling closer before making one last statement, “I love you, Toshi.”

“I love you too, Satori,” Wakatoshi replies, a smile tugging just barely at his lips.

About halfway through the documentary, Satori feels Wakatoshi’s head slump against his, hears the tell-tale sound of his breath getting a bit louder, and he knows he’s fallen asleep. He’s not surprised, he played an impressive game today, after all. And, of course, did other things afterwards that required significant amounts of energy.

Satori carefully reaches for the remote next to him on the couch, pausing the documentary and shutting the TV off. They’ll have other chances to finish it, and he knows Wakatoshi wouldn’t want him watching the rest without him. He wouldn’t even consider that anyway. 

Softly sighing, Satori rests his head against Wakatoshi’s, letting his eyes flutter closed before he eventually drifts off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> "this fic is the definition of naked and afraid" - Erica
> 
> thank u for reading!!! ;;;; feel free to hmu about my boys:  
> twitter: [tendouaf](http://www.twitter.com/tendouaf)  
> tumblr: [tendouaf](http://www.tendouaf.tumblr.com)  
> art blog: [kat-doodles](http://www.kat-doodles.tumblr.com)


End file.
